


Welcome Home

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Destiel BDSM [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Counter Sex, Dom Dean, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean's business trip kept him busy and away from home for a week. Finally returning he can't resist but to pick up where he and his husband left off. Not able to resist taking Cas hard and bent over the kitchen counter.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

He looked so sexy dancing around the kitchen getting things ready for dinner. He didn’t even seem to realize Dean was home yet. The week-long business trip kept him away from his Honey Bee far too long. It’d felt like a lifetime.

Dean couldn’t stop as he moved across the room and pushing himself against his husband. “Welcome home, Love” Cas sighs feeling Dean’s erection push against his ass.

“If we were to start playing would anything burn?”

“No, Sir” Cas moaned, as Dean placed his hand firmly across the back of Cas’ neck applying a slight pressure.

“Good,” Dean said moving Cas flush against the counter “Let’s get started, shall we?” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear before bending him over the counter. Squeezing his neck just enough to remind him who was in charge. “You remember your safe words Angel?”

“Yes Sir, Green, Yellow, and Red Sir”

“Such a good Boy.” Dean said bringing his free hand to the front of Cas’ pants. Easily able to open them up before sliding everything to the ground. Leaving Cas in only his shirt. Dean took a step back to admire his Boy. Pants and underwear around his ankles while his green shirt lay slightly wrinkle but mostly undisturbed across his well-toned back. The coup de grace was the beautiful blue plug buried deep in his ass on display for the world to see. “Looks like you had a little fun without me Angel” Dean said falling to his knees behind Cas.

“I missed you Sir. Couldn’t wait to have you home. Wanted to be ready for you.” Dean moaned imaging his husband playing with himself as he readied his body for Dean’s return. He couldn’t resist repaying the beautiful image as he ran his tongue along Cas’ cheeks. A sharp gasp falling from his plump lips as Dean’s tongue started to poke and lick his sensitive hole.

“Mmm, missed you too Angel.” Dean said, pulling a packet of lube from his back pocket. Getting himself ready. “Gonna make you feel so good. Show you just how much I really missed you.” Slowly he removed the plug from his husband. Cas groaning and wiggled his hips, looking for the friction he desperately needed to get off. Dean moved his free hand to Cas’ hip as he stood. “Move again and I’ll have to punish you Boy.” Cas whimpered as the plug was pulled completely out. Dean pushed in quickly. Forcing the air from Cas’ lungs as Dean grazed his prostate. “God, this feels like coming home.” Dean moaned fucking Cas at a rapid pace. One hand moving up the back of his neck. Holding him firmly in place over the counter as he rushed towards his finish. “My. God. Angel.” The whimpers and moans from Cas just pushed Dean closer towards the edge. The tightening of the channel around him told Dean, Cas was close as well. Leaning himself over the smaller man Dean brought his lips to Cas’ ear as he continued to nail his husband’s prostate. “You’re such a good little slut for me Baby Boy.” Removing his hand from Cas’ neck Dean firmly placed it around his straining neglected member. “Once dinner is over I’m gonna show you what I bought for you, followed by me fucking you through the mattress.”

“YES! Sir, Please! I want it! Want your cock in me all night!”  

Dean growled at hearing those filthy words “Want you to come for me like the good Boy you are Angel.” With a flick of Dean’s wrist and a final strike to his prostate Cas came, screaming and shuddering against the counter as he painted the lower cabinets in his spunk. “Oh God!” Dean moaned shoving home as he came deep inside his husband. Both lay still for a few moments until Dean caught his breath. “Stay” Dean said moving to pick up his favorite play thing off the counter. “Want you to keep this in,” He chuckled watching the shiver run down Cas’ spine as the plug entered his abused hole, “the rest of the night till I’m ready to fuck you again Angel.” Lovingly he turned Cas around kissing him softly. Slowly bringing his husband back from sub space where he seemed to have gone. “You ok Honey?”

“So much better than ok,” Cas sighed, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Mmmm, me too—Now” Dean said grabbing two bottles of Gatorade. “Why don’t you tell me how your day was while we hydrate a little?” He chuckled taking a seat on the couch, patting his leg for Cas to join him. “Dinner can wait. I just want you close”

Neither would admit it but they knew that Dean just wanted an excuse to cuddle, to hold him close. “The past week has been crazy.” Cas said taking his seat on Dean’s lap, sighing as his husband wrapped his arms around him. Neither was going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
